


(Splatfest #1) Mayo Dreams Cum True

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: With the first Splatfest upon them, Marina and Pearl make a bet.





	(Splatfest #1) Mayo Dreams Cum True

"Eww, please don't do that." Marina shuddered from the other side of the booth, watching with horror as Pearl slathered her burger with mayonnaise. It was a sight to behold, but not a very pleasant one. "Isn't that, you know, too much mayo?"

"Nah, there's no such thing as too much mayo!" Pearl put down her knife and grinned at Marina, picking up her burger and taking a big bite out of it. Droplets of mayo dripped onto her fingers, and once she put down her burger, she made a show of licking her fingers clean. It almost made Marina gag. "Don't you wanna dip your fries in this mayo? There's plenty to go 'round."

"In your dreams, Pearlie." Mayo, this world could do without. Now ketchup: that was the nectar of the gods. She grabbed a fry and dipped it into a generous amount of ketchup, popping it in her mouth and sighing contently. "Why don't you try putting ketchup on your burger, like a normal person?"

"Why would I want to be normal?" Pearl stuck her tongue out before taking another bite of her burger, reveling in its delicious, mayo-y taste. "Especially if being normal means not having mayo on my burger." She then grabbed one of her fries and ran it through her mayo, biting it in half. "I make my own normal, you best recognize. I'll never put ketchup on my fries."

"Pearlie, what did we say about freestyling in public?" She chuckled softly, her smile becoming warm as she ate another fry. There was no actual annoyance in her voice. She actually enjoyed it whenever Pearl started rapping, even if it was occasionally cringeworthy. After all, it was what made their duo unique. Plenty of groups cropped up in the aftermath of the Squid Sisters' rise to popularity, but she felt that Pearl gave them something that none of the other groups had: rapping and plenty of swag and attitude. Maybe also being a bit of an ass too.

"Aww whatever. You like it." She knew it was true. Marina had told her multiple times that her raps were 'tops', and she trusted Marina more than anyone to tell her the truth. She took another bite of her burger, locking eyes with her partner. "So, you know what time it is this weekend, don'tcha? It's Splatfest time!" She raised her arms in a cheer, mayo dripping down onto the table. "Betcha I'm gonna win!"

"Pearlie, be careful..." Marina sighed and grabbed a napkin, cleaning up the excess mayo off of the table. "And for your information, there's no doubt that I'm going to win. Look at this beauty." She picked up the bottle of ketchup in their table tray and held it up, showing it off like a proud parent. "This lovely substance is the red goodness that runs through my veins. It's the number one condiment in all of Inkopolis. You're fighting a losing battle, Pearlie."

"As if! All the true squid kids choose mayo!" There was no convenient bottle of mayo on the table, so she picked up the top bun from her burger and placed it on her plate. Then she picked up the rest of the burger and showed off its mayo-y insides. Marina recoiled at the sight. "Those who choose mayo? They're battle-hardened warriors. They'll be the toast of the town!"

"Are they mayo or toast?"

"They're toast _on_ mayo, Marina! I mean mayo on toast!"

"And are they squid kids, or battle-hardened warriors?"

"They're both! You cut that smart-aleck talk." She leaned forward on the table, smirking. "We still got that bet going? Or are you gonna chicken out?"

"You wish!" Marina laughed and dipped one of her fries into ketchup, holding it up across the table. "It's on, Pearlie!"

Pearl dipped one of her own fries in mayo and reached out to meet Marina's, the two fries crossing together like miniature swords. "Damn straight, Marina!" They held the fries there for a moment longer, then pulled them back. Both of them looked at the cross-contamination of ketchup and mayo. "Eww, now my fry is ruined."

"That wasn't such a good idea."

* * *

"This wasn't such a good idea." Marina bit her lower lip and let out a low whine. Pearl's bedroom lights had been turned off, and the only lights remaining were several candles that had been lit. The flames flickered lowly, casting shadows all over the wall. Laying on the bed was Pearl herself, her outfit from the Splatfest announcement having been removed completely as soon as they had reached her place. A candlelit room, an instrumental version of a Squid Sisters song playing in the background on the computer, and her partner lying on the bed completely naked. It would all be so romantic, if not for one issue...

"You agreed to the bet, Marina, and you lost. Now..." She reached down and ran her fingers across her bare chest, rubbing the glob of mayonnaise she'd spread there over her nipples. Seeing Marina doing her best not to abandon ship and run for the hills, she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Come get your consolation prize."

Marina gulped as she glanced between Pearl's legs. Her skin was white in general, but it was clear there was something else white that wasn't supposed to be there. "That can't be sanitary..." It had seemed like such a safe bet. How could her fellow ketchup kids lose, especially when they had mayo vastly outnumbered? What an embarrassment.

"For your information, mayo is very good for your skin. It's like a moisturizer or something, but with eggs. Now c'mon and get your octo-butt over here!" Well, she _had_ agreed to the bet... With a sigh, Marina shuffled to the foot of the bed, wearing just her bra and panties. She got onto the bed and between Pearl's legs, which were spread for her. This would be so much better without the damn mayo...

"I'm gonna associate you with something disgusting from now on," she teased, her only respite from a world of mayo misery. Sighing softly, she knew that she just had to take her medicine and get it over with. Slowly she leaned in, closing her eyes and sticking her tongue out before she swiped it across Pearl's nipple. She swallowed the mayo and groaned, revolted by the taste.

"You're not the only one who does that." Pearl rolled her eyes and gently ran her fingers through Marina's hair. She enjoyed the feelings of the tentacles: somewhat similar, and yet also different from her own squid style. Murmuring gentle words of encouragement, she couldn't help but laugh whenever Marina recoiled after she got another good lick of mayo. There was no way she could hate the stuff _that_ much. It obviously was just in her mind. "Don't think of it as tasting something you don't like. Think of it as... tasting something new, on top of tasting something that you like. Remember how delicious I am?"

"Jeez, Pearlie." Marina covered her mouth to stifle her giggles, but it wasn't terrible advice. Any advice was better than 'lay there and suffer', so when she went down to lick at Pearl's breasts again, she thought about how much she loved to taste her. Instead of the mayo, she thought about her cute little gremlin, pretending to be unfazed while she writhed around beneath her exploring tongue. Not that the mayo tasted any better when she swiped it up again, but her mind was a bit more distracted than it had been before.

It also seemed to help the task go by quicker, and soon enough she was lapping at Pearl's nipple, unencumbered by the stains of mayo. She could tell specifically due to the quiet gasp Pearl let out, before she covered her mouth in an attempt to silence herself. Getting Pearl to make noise was something that helped get Marina really excited, and she was more invigorated to clean up Pearl's other nipple, which she did with haste.

"You're lucky I gave you that advice, ya know?" Pearl huffed quietly, softly pressing Marina's face against her chest. "This is supposed to be a punishment. I hope you're grateful I'm so giving."

"Of course, my liege." Marina laughed again, sliding up to kiss Pearl, who eagerly reciprocated. Her tongue darted out to lick along Marina's lips, savoring the lingering taste of mayo. "You're an absolute freak. You know that, right?"

"Hey, making you go through with a bet doesn't make me freak. It makes me... honorable. Or whatever."

"Whatever you say, Pearlie." Pearl just scoffed while Marina sunk back down the bed, her legs hanging off the edge while she put her hands on Pearl's thighs. She again thought about Pearl as much as she could, instead of the 'treat' that awaited her, then dived in between her partner's legs. As she started to lick up the gooey substance, she couldn't help but recoil at its taste. She forced herself to keep going, though, as there was something tastier that awaited her.

Gripping Pearl's thighs tightly, her licking became more sloppy as she attempted to swallow down the mayo. She had reached her goal though, her tongue pushing down against Pearl's slit. Hearing Pearl let out a quiet hiss delighted Marina, as she usually had to work harder to get that. Contrary to what their (more perverted) fans might think, it was actually Marina who was the loud one. Pearl was more quiet and controlled in bed, though she wasn't completely silent. It just took some effort on Marina's part. Now that the mayo was gone, she could fully exert that effort.

She slipped her tongue in between Pearl's folds, moving it around as she reached around to give her ass a squeeze. The only sound she could hear above her was Pearl's breathing, steady but slightly labored, mixing with the background music to make a lovely remix. She fondly rubbed Pearl's ass, moving her tongue around like an expert. It usually didn't take long to get Pearl to cum, much to her great shame. Not that Marina minded. It was about pleasure, not holding on for as long as possible.

She felt something against the back of her head, and then she was pushed hard in between Pearl's legs, as her partner began to desperately grind against her face. A more dominant Pearl was usually the result of her being close to orgasm, and by the sounds of her heavy breathing, this was likely the case. She did her best to use her tongue, wandering around until she was able to get to Pearl's clit, but she was content to let Pearl get herself off against her face.

Pearl bit down on her lip, gripping onto Marina's hair and bucking forward. She was so close, and she knew that Marina knew it too. The punishment had been pushed to the back of her mind, as the main thing she wanted was to explode all over Marina's lovely face. Despite how hard she bit down on her lip, her heavy breathing and even the rare moan escaped her throat, until finally she couldn't hold on anymore.

She squeezed her legs around Marina's head, forcing her to stay in place as she came. Her juices got all over Marina's lips and tongue, as she tried to eagerly lap everything up. Pearl's grip was very tight though, so mostly she just had to wait until Pearl was done with her. When that happened, she pulled back and took a deep breath to get oxygen back in her lungs. Then she went back down to lovingly clean Pearl up.

"Damn..." Pearl mumbled, puffing out short breaths and laying her head back against the headboard. She watched as Marina licked her lips, clearly much more satisfied by the taste of Pearl's juices than the certain condiment that she'd had to consume beforehand. "The best... tongue in the game, hard at work." She then closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself. No matter how many times Marina had reassured her, she was still unsatisfied with how little time it took Marina to make her cum.

"You think so?" Marina smiled as she crawled next to Pearl, unhooking her bra and dropping it onto the floor before she also leaned against the headboard. It didn't take a psychologist to be able to read Pearl's mood. She knew that sometimes it was like her praise went through one ear and out the other, at least when it came to sex. It was still true, though, so she would keep on saying it. "Well, you've got the best... uh, you know..." She blushed and laid a hand on Pearl's thigh. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah, I know." She wasn't completely placated, but she did feel better after Marina guided her head onto her now naked breasts. With her eyes still closed, she nuzzled them a bit before getting as comfortable as she could. Laying her head on her favorite pillows did have a way of calming her down. "So, have you come around to the glorious taste of mayo now?"

"As if. It's still the devil's suntan lotion." Marina smirked and slowly caressed Pearl's cheek. "You gonna fall asleep like this, Pearlie?"

"Nah. It's gonna hurt my neck. If you lay down, though, then I will." Marina nodded and shifted down until she was laying on her back, her head now resting on an actual pillow. Pearl, meanwhile, situated herself back down on her own personal pillows again, smiling contently as she prepared to fall asleep like that. Marina couldn't help but to smile at well, feeling relieved that Pearl didn't seem to be stressing about her performance as much now. She gently rubbed her partner's back, waiting until the soft rise and fall of her chest let Marina know that she was asleep. Then she closed her eyes and whispered into the candlelit bedroom...

"I love you, Pearlie. Next Splatfest, I'm going to win for sure."

**Author's Note:**

> And then Marina loses the next two Splatfests as well.
> 
> I started working on this in late September, but I just stopped until today.


End file.
